


Mistery

by sabri_fanicol



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ancient Greece, Family Drama, Family Feels, Female Percy Jackson, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabri_fanicol/pseuds/sabri_fanicol
Summary: Los dioses del olimpo esperaban tener una reunión normal en el solsticio de invierno, pero luego una extraña máquina cayó a la sala del trono. No tardaron en descubrir cómo funcionaba y al encenderla se mostraron imágenes o más bien visiones de un montón de semidioses. Siguiendo su curiosidad los Dioses del olimpo solo pueden asombrarse ante lo que se les muestra, y no pueden evitar sentirse conectados con niños que nunca han conocido.





	1. Maquinas extrañas

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui mi primera historia en esta plataforma, espero y les guste.

Solo hiban pocas horas desde que la reunión del solsticio de invierno había comenzado y los Dioses ya estaban en sus típicas discusiones. Que el poder del cielo era mayor que el del mar, que secuestraste a mi hija, que has sido infiel nuevamente, que soy una Diosa doncella y no necesito amor. entre otros gritos. no era lo que esperabas al pensar en seres tan grandes como los dioses, ciertamente lo último que pensarías era que se comportan como infantes, aun asi esa es la única cosa que podías imaginar al presenciar tales discusiones.

Eran tiempos de paz en Grecia, por alguna remota casualidad ninguna ciudad había hecho algo para ofender a los dioses y todos estaban en buenos ánimos. de pronto en el centro de la sala cayo una caja de madera con un estruendo, llamando así la atención de los Dioses. fue hermes quien lo llamó hacia sí con su poder al notar el símbolo de su caduceo en uno de los lados de la caja.

Escrito en la parte de arriba estaba escrito.  _"_ _maquinaria delicada, maneje con cuidado"_   y en grandes letras rojas  _" devolver al remitente"_ y más abajo en letras azules  _" correo perdido, sin reclamar. por almacenar" ._ hermes sintió las miradas de su familia a su alrededor.

\- parece algún tipo de paquete - afirmó distraídamente - algún tipo de máquina si lo que leo es correcto - de inmediato llamó la atención de hefesto.

Abrió la caja, y sacó un montón de extraño material blanco y suave con burbujas, distraídamente noto que afrodita comenzó a jugar con ello, del centro sacó una caja de bronce pulido con la firma de hefesto y un pequeño librillo que athenea arrebato de sus manos. dejo aun lado la caja de madera y se dedicó a investigar la de bronce.

\- esto parece ser una guía - habló atenea - de ese artefacto, al parecer se llama reproductor olimpic, diseñado por hefesto - señaló.

\- nunca he visto esa máquina antes - afirmó el Dios del fuego.

\- espera creo que puedo activarlo - dijo athenea quitándole la máquina a hermes y presionando la firma de hefesto. de inmediato unas líneas se dibujaron y, para asombro de todos la pequeña caja, empezó a separarse en una lo que parecía una ventana muy grande y al final una varita de bronce apareció en manos de atenea.

\- aja - dijo con satisfacción - aquí dice que esto - agitó la varita - se llama control remoto y sirve para controlar el reproductor - los demás dioses miraban de la Diosa a la máquina. ella siguió leyendo y luego oprime el botón más grande del control. de inmediato la máquina emitio luz primero blanca, luego el símbolo de hefesto apareció como una imagen para posteriormente mostrar una imagen del olimpo y otras más pequeñas una bajo de otra.

\- ¿que tartarus es eso? - preguntó ares, apartando la mirada de su amante que no dejaba de jugar con la cosa blanca.

\- segun el manual, asi se llama esto - dijo señalando al libro - el reproductor muestra en pantalla un menú de opciones para visualizar segun la programacion que se haya ingresado - levanto la vista del libro - pero tal parece que este ya viene programado, según esto, solo se hace por pedidos especiales - todos la miraron sin saber qué hacer.

\- entonces ¿cómo llegó tal artefacto aquí? - preguntó el rey de los Dioses. nadie tenía una respuesta clara.

\- ¿que tal si vemos que es? - ofreció athenea - después de todo ya está programado - todos se miraron unos a otros y asintieron.

\- ¿todos a favor de ver lo que sea que haya en este reproductor? - todos levantaron la mano y la sala del trono se transformó de tal forma que los doce podían sentarse a ver. athenea hundió un botón señalando con el control y la pantalla se volvió blanca en un destello.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico


	2. Introducción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui el capitulo, espero les guste.

_En la pantalla se mostró el cielo en una tormenta, el sonido de los truenos llenaba la sala del trono, era casi como si en realidad estuviera a punto de estallar una tormenta en la vida real. Los dioses solo podian asombrarse ante tal espectaculo. La imagen se amplía para mostrar la playa de un lugar desconocido, mostrando un paisaje desolador; por la arena y más allá se podían observar armas y estandartes, anaranjados y morados, rotos por todos lados, había humo saliendo de hogueras, luego mostró un bosque en el mismo estado. Sangre y destrucción,_ Los dioses reconocieron los signos de una batalla de inmediato _._

 _La tormenta rugía en el cielo, y los olímpicos se preguntaron si algo había hecho enojar a su rey, o al hermano de este. entonces un grupo de águilas gigantes cruzó el cielo con velocidad y la lluvia cayó a la tierra. de pronto una música se escuchó en el fondo, entrelazándose con la lluvia, era suave y al mismo tiempo misteriosa;_ Apollo se pregunto que clase de instrumento hacia esa música.

_[(Musica de fondo)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ip7ZWNzW6c) _

_La imagen regreso a la playa donde las olas se estrellaban con furia contra la orilla llevando consigo algunas de las armas y estandartes y devolviendolos junto con lo que parecían restos de barcos,_ la musica seguia sonando haciendo que los inmortales espectadores sufrieran un arranque de emoción _. luego una voz suave y femenina se escuchó, y el sonido de la música y la tormenta se atenuaron._

 ** _\- En estas tierras se libró una batalla terrible. Los héroes, hijos de los dioses, levantaron sus espadas y lanzas, apuntaron sus arcos, y unieron su escudos para darle fin al terrible mal que solo buscaba la extinción de su raza -_** los dioses se miraron sorprendidos **_\- hubo grandes pérdidas, héroes que encontraron su final ante el enemigo, héroes que dieron su vida para asegurar la victoria de los hijos de los dioses -_** la voz sonaba triste y melancólica. no podían evitar sentir ganas de consolar a quien fuera quien estuviera narrando. solo la imágenes pintaban un panorama sombrío para los dioses. pensar en un guerra tan grande solo de semidioses contra lo que fuera el mal que buscaba extinguirlos era desalentador y un poco preocupante.

_**\- Pero no escucharas de la guerra -** dijo a voz con suavidad **\- por que de esa se hablará durante siglos de voz a voz, de padre a hijo, de madre a hija -** la lluvia empezaba a detenerse **\- veras la historia de lo que fue después -** la olas se calmaron **\- sabrás lo que pasó cuando la lucha terminó y vino el silencio, cuando el guerrero tuvo que poner abajo su espada y descolgar su escudo. cuando en lugar de fabricar armaduras, se fabrican mortajas. cuando en lugar de gritos de guerra, se escuchan gritos de dolor y el río de sangre se borra por el de lágrimas, que es aún mayor -** con eso la voz guardó silencio mientras la lluvia terminaba._

Afrodita solo podía imaginar todo lo que la voz de la jovencita describe, podía sentir una gran tristeza al pensar en las consecuencias de una guerra. Ares se sentía aburrido, al principio pensó que presenciarian la guerra pero el después no era tan emocionante. lo demas dioses solo observaban interesados, eran curiosas por todo lo que se mostraba, se preguntaban si era real.

_**\- Sabrás lo que fue la reparación, el volver al hogar, a la familia -** hera se mostro un poco interesada al igual que hestia **\- pero has de conocer que si bien el mayor enemigo está derrotado, aun parte de los suyos viven -** la imagen cambió al de una entrada, la puerta era de oro con joyas incrustadas. estaban flanqueadas por columnas blancas y ribeteadas en oro, y en los escalones del frente se sentaba una joven. _

A los dioses mayores casi se le cae la mandíbula, pues estaban viendo la estampa viva de su madre Rhea. los más jóvenes solo podian asombrarse ante tal belleza, afrodita sintió una punzada de celos al verla, aunque más que todo sintió curiosidad ante la imagen de rhea

 _ **\- Si bien la guerra terminó, no significó el fin de la lucha, para alcanzar la paz todos los enemigos debían ser derrotados -** _ la voz era la misma que de la narración, pero los Dioses mayores notaron que no era la voz de la madre Rhea, pues la de la joven de la imagen era más juvenil y mortal. los otros Dioses estaban estudiando a la joven con curiosidad, por accidente athenea presiono el boton del centro en el control y la imagen se paralizó al igual que el sonido, dejándolo en la joven clon de Rhea.

\- Es increíble - dijo deméter con los ojos fijos en la pantalla - es idéntica a ella - poseidon solo logro asentir todavía aturdido al igual que sus hermanos y hermanas.

\- Es realmente hermosa - mencionó apollo, mirando el delicado rostro de la joven - diria que mas hermosa que incluso Helena - sus hermanos asistieron.

\- Helena no se compara - hablo Dionisio - esta chica es claramente más bella - afrodita hizo un ruido de acuerdo, más concentrada en analizar el vestido de la joven. nunca había visto uno asi pero debía admitir que era hermoso. [vestido](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f0/89/75/f089755a1a01a9565ce1943adfbef0f1.jpg).

\- Nunca antes la había visto - dijo hermes - y este es el tipo de joven de la que los padres cantan alabanzas y dan gritos, por las que se pelean pretendientes. ¿ cómo es que nunca hemos escuchado de ella? - afrodita negó con la cabeza.

\- Jamás la he visto antes, el parecido es increíble pero realmente es mortal - dijo la diosa del amor confundida.

\- Esta ataviada en joyas, oro y plata - señaló athenea - y su porte indica educacion, posiblemente noble o tal vez de la realeza - dedujo athenea.

\- Hubiéramos sabido si fuera alguna princesa de grecia, mirala, es demasiado bella para ser ignorada por nosotros - dijo ares. miró significativamente a su padre y sus hermanos.

\- No comprendo - dijo zeus finalmente - como nunca hemos sabido de esta joven o de los eventos que describe -sonaba molesto por el hecho de no conocerla.

\- ¿ Pero quién es ? - pregunto Hera con reverencia sin dejar de mirar a la joven.

\- ¿ Y dónde está ? - quiso saber Hades. 

Athenea por su parte solo estudio a la joven, lo cierto era que ella reconocería esos ojos verdes donde fuera, después de todo poseidón y ella siempre se estaban fulminando con la mirada. volvió a oprimir el botón y la imagen volvió a su curso.

 _ **\- El alcanzar la paz es difícil, se deben tomar decisiones, acciones y seguir adelante -** ella cerró los ojos como si sintiera dolor **\- es una guerra en sí misma, solo que esta no se lucha con espadas -** la joven se puso de pie y su pelo se sacudió con el viento **\- si se alcanza o no la felicidad y la paz ya no está en nuestras manos -** se giró hacia la puerta y subió los escalones con gracia, al llegar a la puerta puso su mano en el mango de oro **\- grandes sean los dioses y que nos bendigan en este viaje -** empujo la puerta dorada y una luz blanca inundó la pantalla._ para luego ser reemplazada por el menú de inicio.

\- ¿ Que estas esperando ? - exige artemisa a su hermana - continúa - la diosa de la sabiduría no le hizo caso y giró su atención a su padre.

\- Padre ¿ crees que debemos continuar ? - zeus la miró interrogante - el solsticio casi termina y tenemos deberes - el rey de los dioses asintió y puso expresión pensativa.

\- Ciertamente no podemos ver todo esto y descuidar nuestras obligaciones - todos los dioses hicieron un mueca, ellos querían seguir viendo - pero cuando todo termine podemos continuar - a su alrededor todos sonrieron.

\- Solo un problema hermano - habló hades - al terminar el solsticio tendré que irme - el rey de los dioses asintió - puedes quedarte y dejar que thanatos ocupe tu lugar mientras terminamos esto, incluso puedes traer a perséfone - deméter parecía encantada con la idea.

\- Si es así entonces traeré a mi esposa - hablo poseidón - mi hijo tritón puede hacerse cargo de las cosas en nuestra ausencia - el dios del cielo asintió.

Con eso todos los dioses volvieron a sus temas normales y el solsticio término en su fiesta normal, algunos daban miradas al reproductor pero asumieron que era otro de los inventos de hefesto.

Con el día siguiente al solsticio, llegaron al olimpo hades y perséphone, lugo poseidón y anfitrite. y en la sala del trono todos se reunieron para continuar viendo. hubo un poco de revuelo cuando afrodita apareció con una versión rosada del vestido que llevaba la joven en la imagen. pero cuando todos estuvieron juntos y las diosas menores presentes se ponían al día con lo visto antes, estuvieron listos para continuar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico, la música de fondo es Brian Crain - Rain - ( Lluvia ) - Piano melody, recomiendo leer el capítulo con ella de fondo.


	3. ¿El futuro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui esta el capitulo, recien salido. Espero lo disfruten

 

_Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, en la misma playa de antes descansaban los restos de la batalla como un paisaje desolador. Armas, escudos, estandartes, barcos, todo destruido y roto. Una gaviota se posó sobre una lanza doblada y medio enterrada en la arena mientras devoraba un pequeño pez. Se escucharon pasos, sofocados por la arena, y pronto se vio a una joven caminando por la playa. estaba de espaldas, y su cabello rubio se deslizaba por su espalda en rizos del color del trigo. Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada y llevaba el andar de una guerrera. Llevaba un traje color plata que acababa antes de sus rodillas, y dejaba parte de su espalda descubierta._

_**\- La limpieza tomará días -** dijo **\- eso sin mencionar todo lo que está debajo del mar -** suspiro con cansancio. ella se giró y los Dioses tuvieron una clara visión de su rostro. era joven y hermosa, tenía unos ojos grises del color de las nubes de lluvia, facciones delicadas que eran enmarcadas por su cabello._

Zeus sintió un frío recorrerlo, esa chica era la viva estampa de metis, su primer amante y madre de Atenea, vio en el rostro de sus hermanos que también la reconocen. aun así, era imposible que fuera metis, él la había consumido y ella había dado su esencia para que Atenea pudiera nacer y crecer dentro de él, y para que luego se liberara tiempo después.

_La joven siguió caminando y se detuvo en la orilla donde las olas le lamían los pies, dirigió su vista al océano en un punto inexistente. su rostro mostraba preocupación y algo de molestia._

_**\- tenemos que despejar la playa si queremos que los barcos no sufran daños -** soltó un suspiro **\- solo espero que esto no sea un gran error -** luego su mirada se dirigió al suelo donde las olas chocaban con sus pies._

_**\- ¡Annabeth! -** se escuchó gritar a un joven, la muchacha de inmediato reaccionó al nombre y se giró para mirar a un muchacho. parecían tener casi la misma edad, ambos eran igual de rubios y tenían los mismos ojos. él estaba vestido con ropas extrañas que ningún dios había visto antes. se apresuró a llegar hasta ella._

_**\- ¿si hermano? -** preguntó ella._

_**\- estaba preocupado -** dijo el joven **\- te fuiste después del desayuno -** ella asintió._

_**\- Lamento preocuparte -** le respondió **\- solo quería pensar y termine aquí -** señalo superficialmente la playa **\- tendremos que trabajar mucho para limpiar la playa -** el suspiro._

_**\- sí, tendremos -** afirmó **\- me encargare de que se haga lo más pronto posible, Hazel puede ayudarnos a sacar todo lo que está enterrado en la playa -** ella asintió con una sonrisa **\- y Sephie puede ayudarnos con lo que esté bajo el mar, como los restos de barcos y esas cosas -** ella sonrió dulcemente a su hermano y soltó una risita._

_**\- ¿sabes?, no había pensado en pedirles ayuda a ellas -** dijo con un suspiro **\- había asumido que un grupo de nosotros tardaría unos días, pero con ellas dos solo nos tomaría unas cuantas horas -** él le sonrió._

_**\- eso es porque tú nunca piensas en buscar ayuda como la primera opción -** le dijo - **siempre crees que las cosas deben hacerse a tu manera y por ti misma -** ella lo miro en regaño **\- y no trates de negarlo -** ella solo suspiro y le dio la espalda al mar._

_**\- vamos Malcolm -** le dijo **\- la reunión para asignar tareas será pronto -** el asintió y ambos hermanos se alejaron del mar._

Atenea paro la imagen y analizo a los dos jóvenes con cuidado, no dejo de notar el parecido de ambos con ella, además de que ambos tenían sus ojos. ella podía decir que ambos eran hijos suyos, aunque era extraño, ella no tenía muchos niños y tener dos con edades tan cercanas no era de su estilo.

\- ¿porque lo detienes? - cuestiono Deméter

\- quería analizar algo - respondió - estos Annabeth y Malcolm parecen ser mis hijos, el nombre de ella es un anagrama del mío - término.

\- eso lo supimos todos - le dijo Poseidón con burla - no es necesario que lo detengas cada vez que quieras resaltar lo obvio - la diosa iba a Discutir, pero una mirada de Zeus la callo y la hizo iniciar nuevamente el reproductor.

_Se mostró el bosque, también saturado con los restos de la batalla, y cerca aun arrollo un joven rubio que bien podría ser Apolo con un peinado diferente. el vestía ropas extrañas, parecidas a las de Malcolm. estaba sentado en una enorme roca mirando fluir el agua._

\- ¡él se parece a mí! - se emocionó apolo.

\- cállate - le ordenó su gemela.

_El chico parecía estar esperando algo, de repente saltó al arroyo y empezó a arrancar unas pequeñas hojas que crecían en la orilla y las colocaba en una canasta de mimbre. una niña más joven que él se le acercó con una cesta idéntica y llena de lo que parecían hierbas._

_**\- ¿realmente tenemos que hacer esto desde tan temprano Will? -** se quejó la niña **\- no entiendo por qué tengo que ayudarte a recoger hierbas -** el chico levantó la mirada brevemente con fastidio, pero volvió a concentrarse en su labor y hablo._

_**\- veras Lacy, estas hierbas solo se pueden recoger en la mañana antes de mediodía para que funcionen -** le dijo **\- tenemos que recogerlas para atender la enorme cantidad de heridos que dejó la guerra -** continuó a lo que apolo, siendo un sanador, asintió totalmente de acuerdo **\- tienes que ayudarme porque soy el sanador en jefe -** eso sorprendió a los dioses que veían lo joven que era **\- y si quieres ser una sanadora como yo, y que te enseñe mis conocimientos, debes escucharme -** se levantó y salió del arroyo con la cesta **\- ¿entiendes? -** la chica hizo una mueca de fastidio pero asintió. Lacy era una niña muy bonita y no podía ser mayor de catorce veranos, tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio, no era de figura llamativa, pero tenía un aire delicado parecido al de una ninfa._

_**\- lo sé -** le respondió la chica mientras caminaban **\- y te lo agradezco, solo odio hacer cosas en la mañana. no sé cómo tienes tanta energía -** le reprochó a lo que Will se río._

_**\- mi padre es apolo -** le dijo **\- como sabes el lleva el carro solar a través del cielo desde los tiempos de Roma cuando Helios se desvaneció, por lo que desde esa época todos sus hijos nacemos con una orientación hacia la luz del sol. lo que significa que nos levantamos con el sol, estamos más cansados de noche, y mientras el sol brille tenemos más energía -** le comento. _ Atenea en ese momento detuvo el reproductor.

Los dioses tenían la mandíbula en el piso, ninguno podía creer lo que escucharon, la idea de que un dios se desvaneció tal y como lo describía el hijo de apolo era inaudita, simplemente increíble.

\- ¿sabemos si esto es cierto? - cuestiono artemisa - porque está claro que en este momento helios está bien y no se ha desvanecido - afirmó y Atenea la secundo.

\- ¿qué es Roma? - quiso saber Hermes.

\- estoy seguro de que no tengo un hijo llamado Will - dijo apolo - créeme si fuera mi hijo lo recordaría - los dioses se vieron con el ceño fruncido

\- no entiendo nada de lo dicho aquí, o si es siquiera real - mencionó Atenea con el ceño fruncido.

\- creo que es real - hablo Poseidón, cuando todos lo miraron el levanto el manual - esto dice que el reproductor fue creado por Hefesto, pero él afirma nunca haberlo visto, eso con el hecho de que, si nos fijamos, no sabemos nada de lo que se nos relata y que este manual indica una fecha que jamás hemos visto, puede que signifique que estamos viendo el futuro - al final todos lo miraron fijamente.

\- ¿estás seguro mi señor? - preguntó su esposa con dudas.

\- odio de decirlo, pero puede tener razón - dijo Atenea - desde esa mirada toda cobra mayor sentido. por eso no conocemos a estos semidioses, a pesar de que son nuestros hijos, ni sabemos de los eventos de los que están hablando, por eso Hefesto no reconoció el reproductor a pesar de que tiene su firma - cuando lo decía la diosa de la sabiduría las cosas parecen lógicas.

\- entonces para aclarar - intervino Perséfone - por alguna razón llegó el reproductor del futuro donde todo esto ya pasó, y en algún lugar o momento del que solo sabemos es Roma helios va a desvanecerse y apolo tomara su lugar como dios del sol - todos asintieron - y luego en algún momento más allá de eso habrá una guerra donde algo quería extinguir a los semidioses, pero estos ganaron y ahora estamos viendo lo que pasa después de esta guerra - así sonaba muy loco, pero los dioses asintieron conformes.

\- sigamos viendo, si esto se trata del futuro tal vez nos beneficiemos al conocerlo - ordenó Zeus. Atenea obedeció e inició nuevamente el reproductor.

_**\- te envidio -** le dijo Lacy - **a veces pienso que ser hija de afrodita solo sirve para ser bonita y sonreír -** Will frunció el ceño. al igual que la diosa que lo veía._

_**\- eso no es cierto -** le dijo **\- tú haces mucho más que eso, como hija de afrodita entienden mejor cómo se sienten las personas y es por eso por lo que te llevas mejor con los pacientes, y eso créeme es muy importante -** la chica se vio animada **\- además no eres bonita, eres hermosa, e inteligente -** la chica lo miró con una sonrisa radiante._

_**\- gracias Will -** le dijo - **eso significa mucho -** él la abrazó por los hombros._

_**\- no hay problema, ¿somos familia no? -** ella asintió._

_Ahora la escena mostró lo que bien parecía un templo a Poseidón, las paredes estaban incrustadas de perlas y conchas, era una edificación algo simple pero hermosa. las puertas tenían el diseño de olas y tridentes, las ventanas estaban cerradas. entonces mostraron el interior, había tapices de tridentes y paisajes oceánicos, así como una enorme fuente con una estatua de Poseidón muy realista justo en el centro sosteniendo un tridente, réplica del original. había a su alrededor una hoguera encendida. en el fondo estaba un enorme mural de Poseidón en su trono de la Atlántida rodeado de su esposa y su hijo y más abajo estaban representados su corte con las cincuenta nereidas, Dolphin, entre otros. estaba todo en la habitación hecho de oro, plata, bronce, con incrustaciones de perlas de varios colores dando al lugar un espectáculo marino._

Decir que el Dios estaba asombrado era poco, realmente le gustaba lo que veía al igual que a su esposa, Zeus sintió un poco de celos, hasta ahora solo habían visto a los hijos de Atenea, el hijo de apolo y la de afrodita. ahora mostraban un muy bello templo a su hermano. pero por la paz se guardó cualquier comentario.

_Mostraron otro conjunto de puertas bellamente diseñadas con nereidas esculpidas como si custodiarán. dentro era evidente que estaba habitada. la ventana daba al océano, había muebles y sillones por el lugar, un estante con libros, un conjunto de baúles bellamente adornados, donde se guardaba la ropa. el piso estaba hecho de mármol de colores para que se asemejara al lecho marino. al igual que la otra sala había tapices de paisajes marinos y playas, así como el símbolo del tridente._

_Se vieron entonces una espada en un soporte, a su lado colgado un escudo de bronce pulido, un conjunto de dagas y cuchillos es sus vainas, todos relucientes. por el piso corría una canal de agua marina que parecía estar situada debajo de la cabaña y donde nadaban peces de todo tipo y algunos delfines. en una pared una serie de libros y pergaminos se situaban y en un soporte colgaba una armadura dorada con una capa morada, solo verla indicaba que era de alguien importante. y frente a la ventana una serie de coronas de laurel de diferentes tamaños, la más grande estaba hecha de oro, las otras dos eran más pequeñas y delicadas. había también diademas con joyas y perlas incrustadas, abajo toda una colección de collares de todo tipo, brazaletes de oro y plata, por toda la habitación había flores en vasijas de vidrio. todo indicaba que era la habitación de una mujer._

La reina de los mares tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los dientes, el solo pensar en que su marido podría haber hecho eso para alguna de sus amantes mortales le enfurecía. si bien toleraba sus infidelidades, no iba a soportar que este les regalara lujos a esas, ya era más que suficiente soportar a sus hijos semidioses. por otro lado, el rey de los mares se preguntaba quién era la mujer que habitaba esas habitaciones. los demás dioses habían llegado a la misma conclusión de la esposa del dios del mar, pero trataron de evitar enviar miradas al dios.

_El techo estaba tachonado con perlas blancas que simulaban estrellas contra un negro profundo, en la pared colgaba de lado una réplica del tridente de Poseidón parecido al de la estatua, y más abajo lo que parecía un cuerno. luego mostraba una cama adose lada de cortinas azul marino que se movían con una suave brisa. acostada y cubierta con una sábana blanca estaba una joven, su cabello negro la cubría haciendo imposible ver su rostro. ella se giró y su rostro quedó al descubierto, mostrando que era la misma joven misteriosa de la última vez, incluso dormida era hermosa._

Los dioses mayores no podían juzgar a Poseidón, tanto hades como Zeus eran conscientes que de conocer a alguien tan parecido a su madre probablemente también la harían vivir como una reina, las diosas por su lado nunca podrían sentirse molestas con alguien que llevaba el rostro de su amada madre, incluso Hera pensaba en dejarlo pasar incluso si era una amante de su hermano. Los más jóvenes, sabían que de tener una amante como esa le darían lo que quisiera, incluso más. ese tipo de belleza lo valía.

_La joven empezó a despertar y abrió sus ojos verdes que compartía con Poseidón y Rhea, soltó un pequeño quejido y se levantó suavemente todavía aturdida por el sueño, se estiró levantando sus brazos, por primera vez notaron que en su brazo estaba una marca de tridente negro con una línea debajo. estando de pie fue fácil ver su vestimenta: llevaba un pequeño traje negro que apenas cubría lo necesario llegando a la mitad del muslo, dejando sus hombros, clavícula, brazos y la mayoría de sus piernas al descubierto, trató de aplacar su cabello con las manos mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana con vistas al mar._

Sin saberlo la chica despertaba los instintos más básicos de los dioses varones, era doloroso tener una visión como esa y saber que no la podían tocar porque no estaba realmente allí, su cabello negro y algo alborotado por la cama, caía a sus caderas haciendo énfasis en su bella figura. con lo que llevaba puesto no era difícil imaginarse lo que escondía, era tentación en su estado puro. Afrodita misma se sintió atraída por la joven, era increíble que un mortal tuviera tal belleza, ni Helena, Psique, o Andrómeda, que a menudo eran comparados con ella misma, eran tan hermosas.

_Mirando por la ventana, la joven soltó un suspiro de tristeza, apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos y se quedó allí quieta, sintiendo la brisa marina de lleno en el rostro. su rostro mostraba tristeza al ver los restos de la batalla en la playa._

_**\- tiene que limpiarse pronto -** dijo con melancolía **\- solo pensar en todos los animales y espíritus del mar que podrían salir heridos -** soltó otro suspiro. se separó de la ventana y se arrodillo al suelo junto a la canal, un delfín salió a saludarla entusiasmado, ella lo acarició con una sonrisa en los labios._

_**\- no sparky -** dijo con suavidad - **nadaré contigo después, ahora tengo que prepararme para el día -** el delfín hizo un ruido descontento y la chica le dio una sonrisa triste **\- sí, sé que estas aburrido aquí, pero tú y tus hermanos tienen que esperar que limpiemos la bahía, no queremos que ninguno salga herido -** el delfín asintió y regresó al agua. ella se movió a una puerta más pequeña, que resultó ser un baño. _

\- ella entendió al delfín - afirmó la reina de los mares - ¿cómo? - su esposo no respondió sus ojos fijos en la chica.

_Annabeth apareció nuevamente, caminaba junto a una joven de piel oscura y ojos dorados, tenía el cabello rizado en una trenza de color caramelo. llevaba un vestido verde claro con pequeñas flores blancas dibujadas, ambas caminaban hacia la playa donde Malcolm las esperaba con varias carretillas._

_**\- sé que estas ocupada Hazel, pero me preguntaba si podías ayudar con la limpieza de la playa -** dijo Annabeth._

_**\- no hay problema -** le contesto la chica **\- será un placer -** ambas llegaron junto a Malcolm que las esperaba de espaldas al mar. Hazel cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, lentamente subió sus manos y las armas de toda la playa, incluso las que estaban bajo el mar empezaron a flotar hacia las carretillas. había muchas enterradas y hundidas, eran de oro, plata, bronce, hierro, e incluso acero. escudos y restos de armaduras, también, así como lo que parecían máquinas hechas de bronce. todo obedecía a la joven y rápidamente lo único que quedó en la costa eran restos de madera y no metálicos, todo lo demás era enviado a las carretillas._

los dioses miraron anonadados el poder de la chica, estaba claro que era una semidiosa, pero para tener un poder tan grande e influyente, ella sola podría acabar con un ejército controlando sus armas y armaduras. pero pensar que teniendo a alguien tan poderoso con ellos los semidioses tuvieron una guerra tan sangrienta, ¿qué clase de mal hubiera querido extinguirlos? ¿que era tan poderoso para hacer frente a un ejército de semidioses?

\- me pregunto - hablo Atenea - hasta ahora solo hemos visto semidioses, ¿significa eso que donde sea que estén es solo habitado por los de su clase? - era una idea muy extraña pensar en una ciudad o pueblo solo habitado por semidioses, ellos no podían ser tantos.

_Hazel abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro de alivio, la playa ya no se veía tan triste y un poco de su belleza habitual era recobrada. con todos los restos idos solo quedaban trozos de madera y hogueras esparcidas por todo el lugar, Malcolm se fue con las carretillas, dejando atrás a Hazel y Annabeth._

_**\- gracias por hacer esto Hazel -** dijo la rubia **\- Sephie llegará pronto para ayudarnos, sabes lo mucho que se preocupa -** Hazel asintió._

_**\- no la he visto hoy -** dijo la más joven **\- normalmente está despierta desde temprano -** Annabeth hizo un ruido de acuerdo._

_**\- está cansada, han sido solo 10 días desde la guerra. todos estamos al límite -** su amiga asintió._

_Pasos se acercaron a ellas, y la chica misteriosa llego, ahora llevaba puesto un traje similar al de Annabeth, pero de color azul oscuro, su cabello estaba en una trenza y decorado con una diadema de perlas blancas. de su cuello colgaba un collar de oro con un tridente pequeño. ella sonrió a las dos chicas y las abrazo con cariño._

_**\- siento haberlas hecho esperar, encontré tu mensaje Annabeth. ¿qué necesitas? -** la rubia le sonrió._

_- **no esperamos tanto Sephie -** aseguro **\- y como ves este lugar necesita una limpieza, ¿podrías sacar los restos que están bajo el mar?, Hazel ya se encargó de lo metálico -** la chica que ahora sabían se nombraba Sephie asintió._

_Se giró para ver de frente el mar y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos chorros de agua levantaban restos de barcos y cofres y las olas los traían a la orilla. ella extendió su mano y una versión más grande se extiende del océano, imitando los movimientos de Sephie. ella fue recogiendo en un solo punto todos los restos que estaban en la orilla y sobre las olas sin mostrar signos de cansancio o dificultad._

Atenea hizo una pausa en el reproductor y giro su vista al dios con quien peor se llevaba. el miraba con la boca en el suelo la imagen de la chica controlando el agua, sin percatarse de las miradas de todos los dioses a su alrededor.

\- es tu hija - afirmo Zeus - o si nuestra teoría es correcta lo será - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- eso parece - respondió el dios del mar - explica nuestro parecido y su parecido a ella - soltó un suspiro - no tengo hijas semidiosas - afirmó.

\- es ciertamente interesante - dijo la reina del mar - me pregunto si es la primera hija vuestra mi señor, o si habrá otras antes de ella - el dios miró el rostro de su esposa. el cual no revelaba ninguno de sus pensamientos.

\- aun así, es ciertamente poderosa, para controlar así el agua - dejó en el aire artemisa. una parte de ella estaba emocionada de ver a unas jóvenes tan poderosas como ellas.

\- es más bella que las nereidas - afirmó por lo bajo apolo, solo su hermano Hermes le escucho - ciertamente las chicas del futuro son una visión - sus ojos azules recorrieron a las tres jóvenes en el reproductor. Hermes tenía que estar de acuerdo, las tres eran bellas, Sephie parecía una diosa, era más hermosa que la misma Helena, y Annabeth era el tipo de belleza por la que hombres se asesinaban y hacían grandes gestos y regalos, incluso un Dios se vería atraído por ellas. Hazel era más joven pero incluso así, era claro que sería una belleza de mayor cuando alcanzara la madurez.

 - pero si Annabeth es hija de Atenea y Sephie de Poseidón, ¿porque son amigas? - quiso saber Perséfone.

\- no es tan raro - respondió Atenea - no me gusta, pero no puedo tomar las decisiones por ella - y el dios del mar asintió. la diosa inicio el reproductor.

_Sephie apilo con sus poderes montones de restos y Malcolm regresó con las carretillas vacías para recogerlos, notaron que algunos de los que las conducían tendían a parecerse a algunos de los dioses, lo que probaba la teoría de que en ese lugar solo había semidioses._

_**\- sparky y sus hermanos estarán felices -** dijo Sephie **\- han estado aburrido por no poder nadar libremente, pero no quería que se lastimaran -** dijo._

_**\- nadar con delfines -** dijo en un suspiro de anhelo Hazel **\- suena maravilloso -** soñó._

_**\- no tanto cuando puedes entender lo que dicen -** respondió la hija de Poseidón **\- te sorprenderías de lo chismosas que son las criaturas marinas -** soltó una risa._

_**\- ¿cómo esta Nico, Hazel? -** ella soltó un suspiro._

_**\- mejorando -** dijo **\- pero uso demasiado sus poderes y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse -** su voz se oía preocupada - **Will dice que se recuperara, pero no puede usar sus poderes por un tiempo y tampoco debe esforzarse, como se imaginaran mi hermano no está feliz -** las otras chicas hicieron una mueca, como si pudieran imaginar al hermano de Hazel enojado._

_**\- tu hermano es uno de los semidioses más poderosos que conozco -** dijo Annabeth **\- además de un viajero, odia estar es un solo lugar atado. claro a veces se queda por un rato, pero prefiere ir y venir. imagino que quedarse quieto sin hacer nada lo debe estar volviendo loco -** Hazel asintió._

_**\- Nico siempre ha sido temperamental -** dijo Sephie **\- cuando esta así es mejor estar listo por si lanza algo y evitar que intente irse por sí mismo. lastimosamente no suele darse cuenta de sus propios límites y se esfuerza hasta el colapso -** soltó un suspiro - **y siempre ha estado en onda con sus poderes, incluso los más peligrosos. no me sorprende que esté molesto, solo espero que no guarde rencor contra Will por obligarlo a descansar -** allí hizo una mueca._

_**\- ¿por qué? -** quiso saber Hazel._

_**\- un defecto peligroso de Nico es su capacidad de guardar rencor -** afirmó Sephie **\- él se encargará de hacerte la vida imposible si te guarda rencor. y créeme como hijo de Hades tiene muchas posibilidades -** dijo con un suspiro._

_**\- tu hermano puede atormentar a cualquiera si lo desea, no hay muchos que tengan el poder de igualarle y muchos menos que puedan superarlo -** le informo Annabeth **\- y todos tienen un gran respeto por el y un poco de miedo también -** al ver la confusión en la chica más joven Annabeth explico **\- como dije Nico es uno de los semidioses más poderosos que hay, eso lo sabes, el lleva el título de Rey de los fantasmas y general de hades. dos títulos que ningún mortal o vivo a ostentado antes, solo eso le da el control de su propio ejército de muertos. tú lo viste cuando abrió la tierra y la armadura negra lo cubrió. a eso sumado que es un espadachín experto, bueno las personas tienen razones para temer a tu hermano -** Hazel asintió._

En el salón del trono Perséfone apretaba los dientes en furia. un hijo de su marido era alguien tan poderoso, la chica Annabeth hablaba de él con respeto y admiración. como podía un mortal ser rey de los fantasmas, ese era un título que llevaba su preciosa melinoe. además, resultaba que había dos niños de sus amantes. Zeus estaba irritado, sus hermanos tenían hijos tan fuertes y todavía no había visto al primero de los suyos.

_**\- ¿quién crees que podría enfrentarse a mi hermano? -** pregunto Hazel_

_**\- Jason -** respondió Sephie **\- y yo probablemente, pero has de saber que él es como mi hermano menor y nunca le haría daño. Jason, aunque también es como un hermano -** Hazel asintió **\- siempre ha puesto el deber por encima de todo y si fuera su deber enfrentarse a Nico no vacilaría. sería una pelea dura y no estoy segura de quien ganaría -** respondió._

_**\- creo que dependería del lugar donde se llevara a cabo la batalla y donde estaría cada uno en ventaja -** dijo Annabeth **\- pero Sephie tiene razón Jason podría vencer a Nico -** ante la pregunta no formulada ella siguió **\- Jason es el hijo del rey de los dioses, y dios del cielo, solo eso le da a Jasón una ventaja en cuanto a rayos, truenos, tormentas y vientos, Jasón puede volar, es un luchador de espada y lanza e incluso puede cambiar entre ellas sin problemas, es pretor. sin mencionar que Jasón nació de la versión más belicosa de Zeus, es decir, Júpiter y es un hijo de Roma. son naturalmente más orientados a la guerra que los griegos. a eso sumado que ha sido entrenado desde que puede caminar lo hace un oponente casi imbatible. -** dijo **\- y digo casi porque ninguno de nosotros es imposible de vencer -** Sephie asintió._

_**\- eso por si solo -** continuo Sephie **\- Jason tiene el poder de llevar a todos los legionarios a la batalla, eso es uno de los ejércitos más grandes y poderosos, los espíritus tormenta le obedecen desde que los capturo y libero, Jason no es alguien a quien tener de enemigo -** termino._

Hera estaba furiosa, otro engendro de su marido, otro Heracles, incluso llevaba el nombre de uno de sus héroes favoritos. otra burla segura. Su marido tenía una sonrisa orgullosa al escuchar hablar de ese estúpido e insignificante semidios. Hera estaba segura de que estaba regodeándose de la forma en que hablaban de su hijo. como si ser infiel a su propia esposa fuera algo bueno.

_Las tres jóvenes empezaron a caminar lejos de la playa, siguen un camino dejado por las carretillas a lo que parecía se un pueblo en diferentes etapas de construcción, o mas bien reconstrucción. Anduvieron por un camino central donde montones de jóvenes y apenas adultos, junto con algunos niños corrían con materiales para las diferentes construcciones. También limpiaban escombros y restos de guerra. Era un paisaje triste y desolador para presenciar había el este había tiendas llenas de heridos y Will podía verse dando ordenes con Lacy y otros jóvenes a su alrededor tratando a los heridos. En otro lado todo un grupo de niñas tejían y tejían mortajas, claramente para los muertos._

_Las tres se detuvieron ante lo que parecía un templo de mármol y oro enorme donde un muchacho rubio se sentaba en los escalones. Estaba claro que el lugar estaba dedicado a Zeus, grande, ostentoso y llamativo. El muchacho las vio y sonrió._

En un flash blanco, el reproductor volvió al menú para decepción de los dioses. Zeus estaba tentado a ordenar seguir, pero todos tenían responsabilidades que cumplir además estaba claro que su esposa y sus cuñadas no eran felices. Dedujo que el joven mostrado era su hijo Jasón, pero, aunque deseaba seguir viendo ya debía parar.

\- continuaremos mañana – dijo con voz retumbante.

\- podemos reflexionar sobre lo que vimos hoy más tarde – dijo Atenea – tenemos responsabilidades.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen cualquier error que se me haiga escado.


End file.
